


北大陸からの手紙

by lumichi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon, Translation in Japanese
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: 戦後のカーデシアに一歩足を踏み入れたジュリアン・ベシアは、彼とエリム・ガラックの間には惑星半周分の距離があることに気がついた。
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	北大陸からの手紙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



戦後のカーデシアに一歩足を踏み入れたジュリアン・ベシアは、彼とエリム・ガラックの間には惑星半周分の距離があることに気がついた。

ジュリアンはハイポスプレーを目の前の患者の首に打った。この新たな抗体が、最近地下水を通して伝播した疫病への抵抗力をあげることが期待されている。もしジュリアンが「辺境医学」を渇望していたというならば、彼は今まさにその分野への理解を深めているところだった。宇宙の辺境、永遠の縁にたたずむ場所－－しかしそれは清潔な水の不足、空気汚染、そして多すぎる病人と死者の代名詞でもあった。  
「とても寒いのです」  
彼の患者は、薬の影響で朦朧としながらそう呟いた。ジュリアンは発熱毛布を彼のまわりにかけてやり、もう一度全ての備品供給を事前に請求しておいたことを幸運に思った。カーデシアにこっそり泥棒のように入り込んだからといって、それは彼が準備を怠ってやってきたということではなかった。  
彼の患者はもごもごと何か理解できないことを呟き、それから夢の中へと落ちていった。発熱毛布によって、彼の皮膚は既に健康な灰色へと回復していた。  
「きっと、大丈夫ですよ」  
誰が聞いているかは分からなかったが、ジュリアンはそう口にした。それは彼自身か、カーデシア人の患者か、あるいは荒廃しきった世界全てに対して向けられた言葉かもしれなかった。

***  
  
通信中継はひどく混乱していたが、応急設備によってどうにか通信は可能だったので、ジュリアンはそれに関して不満を感じたことはなかった。  
「三件のメッセージがあなたに届いていますよ、ナトリ」  
ケヴナがそう呼びかけた。  
彼を除いて、ジュリアンは他の誰かが自分のことをカーデシア語の「息子」を意味する言葉で呼ぶことに抗議しただろう。ケヴナはジュリアンの曽祖父と同じぐらいの年齢だった。また、彼には大自然のような厳かな雰囲気があり、ジュリアンは彼のことを慕っていた。  
十代の少女のように振る舞わないように細心の注意を払いながら、ジュリアンはケヴナの手からアイソリニアロッドを受け取った。しかし心の奥底には、静かな部屋の中で黙って他人の目を気にせずメッセージを何回も聞きたい、というせき立てられるような欲求があった。  
「ありがとう。明日は僕が巡回にでようかと思うんだけど、どうかな？」  
ケヴナは首を前に傾けて優雅端正に頷き、その動作はジュリアンにとある人物を連想させた。ケヴナに代わって巡回診療を行うことは、今ジュリアンが彼に対してできることの一つだった。ケヴナは有能な医師だが、彼の髪は随分前にカーデシア人独特の鉄灰色に変化しており、彼の右膝上にある古傷は雨天時にひどく痛むだろうと思われた。  
「きちんと寝てください」  
ケヴナが言った。  
「もし明日の朝、あなたの目が充血していたら、私はいくつかの結論を出さざるを得ません。そしてその結論は、あなたを決まり悪くするものに違いありません」  
こうした小さなことの積み重ねが災害地での生活を支えてくれる、とジュリアンは思う。その小さなことのひとつには、このカーデシア人の老医師がジュリアンにメッセージを送ってくる相手が誰なのか知っていてくれることだった。  
カーデシアに来る前は何年も赤面したことはなかったはずだが、現在のジュリアンは驚くほど頻繁に赤面するようになっていた。ケヴナは口角をあげて、いたずらっぽく微笑んだ。  
「おやすみなさい、ナトリ」  
「おやすみ」  
ジュリアンはそう言ってから、すぐに自分の仮設宿舎に急いで向かった。

***

北大陸に着いた時、ジュリアンは最近自分が惑星連邦の船隊に同行してカーデシアに到着し、ムレナラ市外に救急診療所を設置したことを知らせる短いメッセージをエリム・ガラックに送った。彼は返信が来ることを期待してはいなかった－－ガラックは彼の故郷の復興のために多忙であり、それに二人の別れがよい雰囲気の中で行われたとは言い難かったからだった。  
しかし数日後の朝、ジュリアンはガラックの返信を受け取った。到着したメッセージのうちの一件は確かに、「カーデシア国家公文書館」からのものだった。メッセージを開いた後、ジュリアンはよく知るガラックの表情が、ひどく疲労に覆われていることに気づいた。  
「もっと早く返事ができなかったことを許してください、親愛なるドクター。私はここ数日ほとんど家で過ごせておらず、今まであなたのメッセージを見ることができませんでした。あなたがカーデシアに来たことは、私にとって驚きでした－－あなたの名前は、船隊の名簿には載っていなかったように思いますが」  
これは録画映像なので、ガラックに見えていないことは分かっていたが、それでもジュリアンは笑顔になった。今まで、彼がガラックを驚かせることに成功したことはほとんどなかった。  
「北大陸にさらに支援が届いたことを嬉しく思っています。もっとも、」  
ガラックはそこで言葉を切った。  
「あなたはいつも素晴らしい記憶力を持っていました。ですが、あなたがこの地域への救援活動に貢献することを決めたのには、驚きましたよ」  
確かにジュリアンは遺伝子操作によって、平均よりもずっとよい記憶力を持っていた。だがそうでなくとも、心地よく生暖かい空気の中、微かに酔いがまわったあの夜にガラックが話して聞かせた彼の北大陸の旅行についてジュリアンは覚えていただろう。あの夜、ガラックは北大陸の優美で広々とした建築物と、悲惨な貧困状況の並存についてジュリアンに語って聞かせた。それもあって、ジュリアンはカーデシアに着いた後どこに向かうか悩まなかった。  
「あなたがこれからもムレナラの状況について報告を続けてくれることを心から望んでいます。現状では、こちらに資源の余裕はあまりないですが、もし何か必要なら私が手配します。カーデシアは…そして、私はあなたの貢献に感謝しています、ドクター」  
ガラックは頭を下げる仕草をして、通信は終了した。  
それは二人が初期に交わしたメッセージの一つで、ジュリアンは彼からのほとんど定期的な通信を心待ちにするようになっていた。ケヴナが指摘したようにジュリアンが繰り返しメッセージを再生するのは、メッセージが含んでいる細かいニュアンスを全て捉えるためだった。

***

ジュリアンは古い管理事務所を自分の宿舎にしていた。その部屋には折りたたみ式ベッド、モニター、そして一世紀の歴史があると思われる古い机があった。彼とともに旅をしてきたテディベアのクカラカは、窓際にしっかりと座っていた。三件のメッセージが届いていたが、その全てがガラックからのものというわけではなかったーーそのうちの一件は惑星連邦の行政部からのもので、ジュリアンが送った追加物資の請求への不熱心な回答だった。彼はため息をついて、明日またさらに強い言葉で申請をしなけれならないと考えた。  
ジュリアンは椅子に深く座り直し、ガラックから来た一件目のメッセージを再生した。  
最近のガラックは疲れているように見えたが、その疲労の色の下には幸福とは少し違う何か、正確に言えば、故郷にいることで得られる彼の仕事に対する強い精神と意思がうかがえた。  
「ドクター、あなたがこのメッセージを聞いている時に、すべてが順調であればよいのですが。特に、いくつもの嵐が大陸を通過していった後では…」  
ジュリアンは顔をしかめ、ティーカップの上を眺めた——嵐は彼らの通信中継を一週間妨害したが、幸運なことに嵐がもたらした被害はそれだけだった。  
「最近発送されたインダストリアル・レプリケーターがいくつかの水処理施設を再稼働させました。あなたは私と同じようにそのことを喜んでくれると思っています。ムレナラ市付近にも、インダストリアル・レプリケーターが発送されました」  
「それはありがたい」  
ジュリアンはスクリーンに向かって言った。救援物資と現在利用できるレプリケーターだけで、この大陸の人々全てをずっと養うことは不可能だった。——遅かれ早かれ、田畑の灌漑を行わなければならない。  
「ところで、親愛なるドクター。もしあなたがカーデシアに三ヶ月以上滞在するつもりなら、あなたは連邦艦隊に対して「個人的な休暇」以上の理由を説明しなければならないのではないですか。もっとも、ある日突然夜中に他の世界へ逃げ出すことにした人間に、きちんとした言い訳を作る余裕があるとは思えないですが」  
バレたか、とジュリアンは思った。ガラックは獲物を見つけたような薄い笑みを浮かべており、彼もまたあきらかにそう考えているのだ、とジュリアンは推測した。  
「ケヴナ医師とムレナラ市民はあなたのことを高く評価しています。あなたがもう少し長く滞在するつもりなら——私もそう願っていますがーーその場合は、私に教えてください。そしたら、私があなたに適切な職位と専門用語で固めた呼称を用意し、あなたの名義上の雇用者たちを満足させてみせましょう。私はあなたからの通信を受け取るのを、いつもとても楽しみにしています。実際、北大陸全土の住民が腸ウイルスによって全滅することを避けられたのは、あなたのおかげです」  
「ありがとう」  
ジュリアンは苦笑した。  
「おそらくね」  
「私が推測するに、現地の人々はあなたが見るに耐えない連邦の制服からお洒落なカーデシアの洋服に着替えたことで、よりあなたの虜になっていることでしょう。親愛なるドクター、カーデシア人は夏の服装には特に気をつかっているのです。私が自分であなたの肌の色に合う服を選ぶことができればよいのですが、残念ながら今は無理です。もしあなたが首都を訪れることがあり、私が憲法制定の仕事から抜け出すことができたならば、その時にそれをきちんとやりましょう」  
ジュリアンは短く息を吐いて笑った。ガラックの言う通り、彼の新しい服は薄くて軽く、空気をよく通し、それなしに彼がカーデシアの夏を生き抜くのは難しいように思われた。確かにそうなのだが、暫定政府の最高権力者のうちの一人が、今でも過去の仕事の内容の細部にこだわりを見せるのは面白いことだった。  
「それはともかく」  
ガラックはまっすぐスクリーンを見ながら言った。  
「その服はあなたにとてもよく似合っていますよ、ドクター」  
スクリーンは暗転し、ジュリアンは息を呑んだ。確実に、寝る前に何回かこのメッセージを再生することになるだろう。けれど、その前にもう一つのメッセージを聞かなければならなかった。  
「おそらく多忙なだけだと思いますが、普段あなたはきちんと定期的に連絡をくれますし、最後に連絡をもらってから既に数日が経っているので、何も起きていないことを願っています。ムレナラ市からの報告によれば、暴風雨の被害はそれほど深刻なものではないそうです」  
ガラックは彼が仕事場にしている国家公文書館の貸出・返却受付デスクの上に座っており、その机の表面は数多くのデータパッドによってほとんど埋まっていた。  
「できるだけ早く、私にあなたの健康と安全を報告してください」  
中継局のタイムスタンプが正しければ、二件目のメッセージは二日前に届いたものだった。  
そして、もしガラックの硬い表情が何か示すことがあるとするなら、彼は本当にジュリアンが意図せず作ってしまった数日の沈黙を気にかけているようだった。  
「コンピュータ、メッセージを記録」  
ジュリアンはそう言って、目を少しこすった。  
「やあ、ガラック。僕は生きてるよ、まあ君のことだから自分で既にこの事実を掴んでいるかもしれないけど。先週の嵐で僕たちの通信中継が混乱していたから、君からのメッセージを今まで聞くことができなかったんだ。ケヴナと僕は固形補給食とカナール酒を修理工への支払いに使っていたから、新しい浄水プラントのおかげで将来きちんとした食料がこの大陸の人たちに供給されるようになるだろうと聞いて、とても嬉しい」  
彼は少しそこで言葉を切って、思考を整理した。彼が一番最初にガラックに送ったメッセージは完全な口頭報告の体裁をとっていた－－しかし数週間後には、彼は体裁についてはもう気にせず、ただ心に浮かんだことをそのまま話すようになっていた。  
「新型抗体は有効のようだ－－将来清潔な水が提供されることも計算に入れると、この地域でのある程度の安定を達成することは可能だろう。この大陸だけでも失なわれた人命の数を考えると恐ろしいが－－それでも僕が毎日街で見聞きする小さなことのひとつひとつが状況がよくなっているように思わせてくれるし、それに勇気付けられているよ」  
ジュリアンはまたそこで言葉を止めた。彼は本当に疲れていたが、ガラックのあからさまな誘いに何も答えないわけにはいかなかった。そのことをきちんと考えてみると、二人は数えるのも面倒なほどの年月の間、瀬戸際に立ち続けるような関係を続けていたことになる——それに、ジュリアンはまだどうしてカーデシアに来たのかガラックに告げていなかった。  
「君が適切な職称を作るのを楽しんでくれることを祈る——僕はもうしばらくの間、カーデシアに滞在するつもりだ」  
彼は息を深く吸い込み、それから少しだけ笑った。  
「でも、僕たちがずっと離れ離れに別の大陸で過ごす羽目にならないことを祈っているよ。いずれにせよ、誰かに僕の無粋なファッションをきちんとチェックしてもらわないといけないしね。君以外の他の誰にも、僕のスボンの縫製は任せたくはないな。じゃあ、おやすみ」  
あまりに露骨に誘惑的だったろうかとジュリアンは少し不安に思ったが、おそらくただ滑稽にみえるだけで、それによってガラックがいきなり決定的な一線を引き、それを越えてくるとも思えなかった。彼はもう一度メッセージを再生して、ガラックは意図的にそう見えるように振舞っていたと結論づけた。机に寄りかかったガラックは、まるでジュリアンを椅子から立ち上がらせ、引き寄せるような様子で－－これに対してジュリアンが小さな誘惑をひとつ返したところで、大した問題ではないはずだった。  
既に夜遅く、明朝には巡回診療が控えていた。ジュリアンは簡易ベッドの上に自分を引きずっていき、そのまますぐに眠りについた。

***

翌朝の巡回診療は、天気予報の通り湿気に満ちた中で行われた。夏のカーデシアのオーブンのような熱も加わって、真昼の気候は蒸し風呂のようだった。  
ムレナラ市内の巡回をしている間に、ジュリアンは戦争の影響を受けなかった家庭はほとんどないということを思い知った－－ほぼ全ての人が大切な誰かを失っていた。地域の資源は十分ではなく、配給はしばらく続くだろうと思われた。  
それでも、ジュリアンはよい流れがようやく最近戻ってきたと感じていた－－疫病は既に制圧され、残りのウイルスとの戦いに勝つことは難しくないはずだった。また、多くの人々は強い放射線への暴露を避けることができたが、これは奇跡としかいいようのないことだった。  
子供達が崩壊した建物の中庭で、難しそうなゲームで遊んでいるのも見かけた。見かけた子供達の数は、期待していたものよりも少なかったが。近隣住民たちが協力して、避難所の建物を建て直しているのも、巡回診療中にジュリアンは目にした。  
救急診療施設に戻ると、ちょうどケヴナが若い女性の診断を終えているところだった。  
「子供は健康です」  
彼は彼女にそう保証し、ジュリアンの分からないカーデシア語でさらに何か付け加えていた。  
ジュリアンは、彼女が次の数ヶ月間必要とするサプリメントを探し出した。サプリメントは、この地方の普段の食生活では得られない栄養素を含んでいる。  
「一日一回飲んでください」  
ジュリアンは彼女にそう説明した。  
「そして、一ヶ月後にまた検査に来てください」  
一人の男性がドアの前で彼女のことを待っていた－－口のはしから耳の付け根まで、満面の笑みを浮かべている。おそらく彼女の父親だろう、とジュリアンは推測した。  
「彼女は夫を亡くしています」  
彼女たちが去った後、ケヴナが呟いた。彼の声には悲痛さがこもっていた。  
「残された家族が彼女のことを支えているのです」  
ケヴナもまた彼自身の喪失を抱えていた－－彼はその手で彼の子供と孫を埋葬した。ジュリアンはもし彼がケヴナの立場だったら、その半分の仕事もできなかっただろうと思う。  
「彼女の父親はとても嬉しそうだったね」  
少ししてからジュリアンはそう言ったが、他に何を言ったらいいのかわからなかった。  
ケヴナはそれを聞いて笑った。  
「カーデシア人は子供を愛しています、ナトリ。今、子供たちはさらに大切なものになっています」  
ジュリアンはそれについて少し考え込んだ。戦争はあまりに多くの孤児を生み出した－－彼はカーデシア人たちがこれからも「孤児」や「非嫡出子」といった呼称で子供たちを呼び続けることが可能だろうかと疑問に思った。  
またひとつ、ガラックと会ったときのためにとっておく質問ができたな、とジュリアンは思った。

***  
「将来の **連絡官兼ムレナラ市救急医療研究研究大使館随行員** 殿へ」  
次に届いたメッセージの中で、ガラックは我が意を得たりという様子で嬉しそうに言った。  
「これで惑星連邦から、あなたがしばらくここへ滞在する許可を得られるはずです。一人の医者を災害地域から召喚するのは、あまり見栄えのよいことではないでしょうからね」  
「君のことだから、確かにそう説明したんだろう」  
ジュリアンはスクリーン上の録画に向かってそう言い、笑わないように努力したがそれには失敗した。  
「ところでドクター、あなたが私に監視されていると思い込んでいることに驚きを禁じ得ません。あなたはいったいどこからそんなことを思いついたのですか？私たちは今、人々に食料を供給することで手一杯なのですよ。ですが、あなたがそう提案するなら、私はそれを行うことを考慮に入れましょう」  
ガラックは言葉を中断して狡猾な微笑を浮かべ、それはジュリアンの警戒心を喚起した。  
ストーキングは魅力的じゃないな、とジュリアンは心の中で呟いた。  
「ところで、惑星連邦のボランティアを休みなしに働かせているという批判を受けないために、あなたを少しの間首都に招待したいと思っています。あなたが仕事に対して強い責任感を持っていることは知っていますが、あなたが既に報告したようにムレナラの状況は安定しつつあり、あなたが少し休みをとっても問題ないと私は考えています。もし可能ならば、二日以内に航空便を利用してこちらに来てもらってもかまいません」  
ガラックは机の上に積み上げられた仕事の山を、不服そうに見下ろした。  
「あなたを十分もてなせるかどうかはわかりませんが、あなたと会話できるのを楽しみにしています－－対面でね」  
「会話、ね」  
ジュリアンは、もう一度映像を再生しなおした。彼は指で自分の髪を梳きながら、目を細めてガラックの映像を眺め、それが何か暗示していることはないか、もしあるなら、それに対して自分がどう感じているのかを見極めようとした。  
「それから、わたしの美意識のために、お願いだから無粋な制服を来てこないでください。カーデシアの首都にはカーデシアの服が似合います－－あなたには私の言っていることの意味がわかるはずです。それでは、よい夜を」  
ガラックはメッセージをいつもの優雅な首肯で終了させた。  
ジュリアンは自分の衣服を見下ろした。ジュリアンが自分の意思で服を選ぶとファッション業界の悪夢になる、とガラックが考えていることを彼は知っていた。しかし、緩やかなズボンと低い首のラインの服装が、なんらかの改善にあたるものなのかどうかは分からなかった。

***

シャトルは混み合っており快適ではなかったが、ジュリアンは目の前のデータパッドに意識を集中して外界の全てをシャットダウンすることで乗り切った。首都に到着した時、ジュリアンはかなり安堵した。  
シャトルから降りる時になって、彼はガラックがどのように二人が会うのか説明されていないことに気がついた。混乱しながら航空ステーションを見渡していると、誰かが人混みをかき分けて目の前に現れた。  
「ベシア先生ですか？」  
目の前に現れた見知らぬカーデシア人がそう聞いた。  
「ええ、そうですが…」  
ジュリアンはそう答え、その人物のことを観察した。  
彼の三ヶ月のこの惑星での経験から判断すれば、その男性はカーデシア人の中でも若い方のように見えた。  
「ああ、よかった。ガラックさんがあなたを迎えるように私を派遣したんです。彼は、あなたを見つけるには－－」  
若いカーデシア人はそこで言葉を切って、少し躊躇った。  
ジュリアンはまばたきをした。  
「ええと、あなたにお会いできてとても光栄です、ミスター…？」  
「ペルドランです、閣下。ガラックさんは自分であなたを迎えに行きたいと考えていたのですが…」  
ペルドランは謝るように、少し肩をすくめた。  
「状況はよく分かってるよ、じゃあ、行こうか？」  
ペルドランはジュリアンの荷物を持ち上げ、自然な笑顔を彼に向けた。  
「こちらです、ベシア先生」  
「自分の荷物は自分で持てる」  
ジュリアンは異議を唱えた。  
「少し長く歩くことになります。それに、あの－－あなたは－－」  
－－地球人です。自制しなければ、彼はそう口にしていただろう。  
「医療バッグは自分で持つ」  
ジュリアンはきっぱりと言い、ペルドランの腕の中からそれを取り戻した。  
「その他のことについては、とても感謝している－－もし、君の気が変わって何か僕に持って欲しくなったらそう言ってくれ」  
ペルドランは驚いた顔をした。  
「これのことですか？」  
彼はジュリアンの荷物をまるで中に何も入っていないかのように持ち上げながら聞いた。それから、彼はくすりと笑った。  
「あなたは冗談を言っているのでしょう？違いますか？ガラックさんはあなたはとてもユニークで面白い人だと言ってました…」  
「想像できるよ」  
ジュリアンは乾いた声で言った。

***

首都の通りを歩いていくのは奇妙な経験だった。他の地域、例えばラカリアン市のように完全に破壊されたわけではなかったが、首都が甚大な被害を受けたことは明らかだった。大火災は既に収束し、連邦のボランティアとカーデシア人たちは共に被害を受けた建築物の評価と修理を行なっているところだった。ジュリアンとペルドランは瓦礫を除去している人たちの間を通り抜け、歩き続けた。道すがらに、ジュリアンはかつてのこの街の面影－－整然と整備された区画と、以前存在していた道路と水路の跡を見かけた。  
「ここです」  
ペルドランが言った。二人はカーデシア国家公文書館の階段の上に立っており、すぐにジュリアンはそれが臨時政府の本拠地に選ばれた理由を理解した。市の中心部で完全な形で残っているのは、その建物だけだった。  
建物の中に入り、二人は公文書館の主要階へと続くと思われる大きな階段を登った。  
「ガラックさんはこちらです」  
そう言ってペルドランは、ジュリアンを人が大勢いる場所へと案内した。だがペルドランがそう言う前に、ジュリアンはコンピューターのコンソールを思慮深く見つめている旧知の顔を認識していた。  
ペルドランが指摘するまで、ジュリアンは自分が足を止めていることに気づかなかった。  
「すまない」  
ジュリアンはそう言って、小さく身を震わせてから再び歩きだした。  
「こんにちは」  
ガラックの机の前で立ち止まり、ジュリアンはカーデシア語で柔らかく言った。  
ガラックが顔をあげ、ジュリアンは不安と安堵の混ざり合う矛盾した感情によって喉が締めつけられるような気分になった。  
ガラックはジュリアンに向かって微笑んだ。  
それはかつて彼が顧客に向けたものでも、慇懃無礼なものでも、ジュリアンを夢中にさせた謎めいた微笑でもなかった。それはまったく見たことのないもので、ジュリアンは衝動的に、非合理的だと分かっていても目の前の臨時政府大臣を抱きしめたくなった。  
だが、三ヶ月にわたるカーデシア人たちとの生活からの学習によって、彼はそれを自制した。その代わり、ジュリアンはこの数ヶ月間ずっとそうしてきたように、挨拶として首肯してみせた。  
「まだカーデシア語は勉強中だから、僕の発音については大目に見て欲しい」  
「まったく気にすることではないです、ドクター」  
立ち上がりながらガラックは言った。  
「あえて言いますが、あなたの北方訛りの発音は－－魅力的です」  
彼の視線はその微笑みと同様に暖かいもので、ジュリアンは自分が少し赤くなるのを感じた。  
けれど数年前にガラックに最初に会った時とは違い、ジュリアンはもう世間知らずではなく戸惑うこともなかった。彼は振り返って、ペルドランの方へと視線を向けた。  
「ミスター・ペルドランを空港へ迎えに派遣してくれてありがとう－－そうでなければ、僕は道に迷っていたところだ」  
「私が個人的に迎えにいけなかったことは、申し訳ありません」  
ガラックは机のまわりを歩きながら言った。  
「最近の私は仕事に追われてばかりです。ところで、丸一日を移動に費やしてあなたは空腹ではないですか。一緒にディナーに行きませんか？」  
新しい世界で出会った懐かしい言葉にジュリアンはほっとして、喜んでその提案を受け入れた。  
「ぜひそうしよう。どこかに僕の荷物を置いておけるかな？」  
好奇心を隠しきれない様子で会話の一部始終を聞いていたペルドランは、ジュリアンの手からついに医療キットを取り上げた。  
「これはあなたの家に運んでおきますね、ガラックさん」  
「ありがとうございます、ペルドラン」  
ガラックはそう言ってから、その目をジュリアンを向けた。  
「それでは、行きましょうか？」  
「ああ、そうしよう」  
ガラックは急き立てるようにペルドランとジュリアンの二人をドアの外へと出し、それから三人は階下の通りへと降りていった。

***

ジュリアンはカーデシアの文化について既によく理解していたので、ガラックがジュリアンの手をとり腕を組むように導いたことに大きく驚きはしなかった。彼はムレナラの路上でカーデシア人の男性二人がちょうどガラックが今行っているように堂々と、緩やかに腕を組んで歩いてることを見たことがあった。  
とはいえ、それが普通のことだと分かっていても、ジュリアンは側にいるガラックの体温を気にせずにはいられなかった。  
「このあたりの復興は、多少進んでいるようだね」  
ジュリアンはようやく口を開いた。  
「連邦と植民地からの支援による奇跡ですよ」  
ガラックは軽い口調で言った。  
「当然、何もかもが元どおりをいうのは永遠にありえないことです」  
ガラックは無言で少し歩き、  
「ですが、昔よりこの街はよいものになるかもしれません」  
そう付け加えてから、その手をジュリアンの腕に置いた。  
ジュリアンはガラックの行動に身をひるませそうになったが、それをどうにか踏みとどまった。ガラックの手の位置とボディランゲージは、二人が親密な親友から突然求愛中のカップルになったことを示していた。過去に自分がどれだけ文化的な無知によっていくつものサインを見逃してきたかについて思いを馳せて、ジュリアンは目眩を感じた。  
「私がDS9を離れた時、あなたは連邦とエズリの腕の中にいたように思いますが」  
ガラックはつとめて軽い口調で言った。  
「私はずっと、なぜあなたがカーデシアに来たのかを考えています」  
「多分、DS9は僕にとってもう未知の場所ではなくなってしまったんじゃないかな」  
ジュリアンはできるだけ軽い調子で答えた。  
「そうかもしれませんね」  
ガラックはそう言ったが、明らかにジュリアンの答えを信じていない様子だった。

***

ディナーは懐かしい雰囲気の中で快適に行われたが、ジュリアンを緊張させる程度には十分かつてのそれとは異なるものだった。レストランは二人のDS9の行きつけの場所とはまったく似ておらず、無味乾燥なレプリマットとは違い、歴史と過去が織りなす重厚な空気が漂っていた。深紅色の壁に囲まれたレストランの照明は薄暗かったが、ジュリアンはガラックの煌々とした瞳が自分に向けられていることに気がついていた。  
熱いトヤルとザブ肉は、舌の上で溶けるかのように柔らかかった。  
ジュリアンはカーデシアのテーブルマナーをしっかり守っているにもかかわらず、なぜ自分が周囲からの視線を感じるのか理解できなかった。  
「どうして皆僕を見てるんだ？」  
彼は少し苛立ちながら聞いた。  
「彼らは地球人を見たことがないのか？」  
ガラックはそっと唇を手で軽く拭ったが、その笑みは隠しきれていなかった。  
「ドクター、私はそれが原因だとは思いません。カーデシア人ばかりの場所ではあなたは確かに目立ちますが、大多数の人はそれだけであなたのことを凝視したりはしません」  
「じゃあいったい何故なんだ？」  
ジュリアンは答えを要求した。  
「いずれ分かることです」  
ガラックはそう答えた。  
「今はそれよりも、熱いうちにヤナカを食べた方がいいですよ」  
ジュリアンはもう少し不満を言いたかったが、確かにヤナカはとても美味しかった。

***

二人がやっとレストランを出た頃には既に夜の幕は降りており、途切れ途切れに光る街灯が街を照らし出していた。食後に飲んだ甘いカナール酒がもたらす微酔に心地よくひたり、生暖かい夜風を受けながら、ジュリアンはこんな風にリラックスすることができたのは本当に久しぶりだと感じていた。通りの段差を降りるとき、ジュリアンはその手をごく自然にガラックの肘の内側においた。  
するとガラックがまるで独り占めするかのようにその手をジュリアンの手の上に置いたので、ジュリアンは思わず口にしてしまいそうな心の中の言葉をどうにか抑え込んだ。  
「このあたりは綺麗だ」  
ジュリアンは言った。  
「ですが、ここの風景はしっかり目に入れない方が美しいですよ」  
ガラックの声音には揶揄する調子があった。  
ジュリアンはとがめるようにガラックの腕を掴んだ。  
「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない」  
ガラックはそれには答えず、無言で通りの中で廃墟になっている場所へジュリアンを案内して見せた。残りのガラックの住宅への帰路は静かなもので、空気中には道路の向こう側にある水路の音と、ゆっくりと歩く二人のブーツのヒールが道路を打つ硬い音だけが響いていた。  
「着きました」  
ガラックはタウンハウスのような家の前で足を止めた。  
「私とあなた以外には、中に誰もいません」  
そう言って、ガラックはドアを開けた。  
「いい家だね」  
玄関口しか見ていないのに、ジュリアンはそう評した。  
「これは私のものです」  
ガラックの声音には静かな誇りが滲んでいた。  
「私はこの家を若い頃に購入しました。もちろん、長い間賃貸に出すことになってしまったのですが」  
「君が亡命している間も？」  
ジュリアンは軽率に聞いた。  
「ええ、そうです。その時期もです」  
ガラックはジュリアンの不名誉な過去への言及を気にしないようだった。  
「けれどその前から、私は長く首都には住んでいませんでした」  
ジュリアンは自分の荷物が階段下に置かれているのに気づいた。  
「ペルドランがここに来たみたいだね」  
「ええ、そのようですね。もしあなたが疲れているなら、客室に案内しますが」  
ガラックがそう提案した。  
「少し疲れてるかな」  
ジュリアンはあくびをしながらそれを認めた。  
ガラックは見たことのない神秘的な微笑を浮かべ、上の階へとジュリアンを案内した。  
「私の部屋は廊下の奥の右側にあります」  
ガラックは言葉を続けた。  
「なにか必要なものはありますか？」  
「いや、特にないよ。ありがとう」  
ジュリアンはそう言ってから、すこし黙り込んだ。  
「どうして僕のことを他の人たちが凝視していたのか、教えてくれないか」  
彼は廊下の微かな明かりに照らされたガラックの表情をじっと見つめた。  
「ああ、そのことですか」  
ガラック は言った。  
「あなたの新しいファッションを私がどれだけ楽しんだかを、まだあなたには言っていませんでしたか？」  
「ああ」  
ジュリアンは待ちきれなさそうに言った。  
ガラックはそっとジュリアンの肩を指差して、その服の縫い目をたどった。  
「これはカーデシアの夏には極めて適した服装で、色合いもあなたによく似合っています。けれど、他の人々はこの服のせいであなたことを見つめていたのです」  
彼の指先は、ジュリアンの鎖骨の上で停止した。  
ジュリアンは目を瞬かせた。  
「なんだって？」  
「ドクター、あなたは気に留めなかったのかもしれませんが、カーデシア人男性の服装は肩の隆起を出すために、だいたいが喉のあたりで閉じています。肩の隆起がないあなたの場合、チュニックはだいぶ下がってしまい、露出してしまうのはあなたの…」  
「僕の鎖骨だって？」  
ジュリアンは信じられない様子で聞いた。  
ガラックはジュリアンにさらに近づいた。  
「男性にとって、公共の場で鎖骨を出すのはかなり勇気のいることです」  
「ならどうして、早くそれを言ってくれなかったんだ」  
ガラック は少し危険な笑みを浮かべた。  
「ドクター、それは女性のうなじに耽溺するようなものなのです。生きているカーデシア人で、優美な形のシニアズ（カーデシア語で鎖骨のこと）の鑑賞を楽しまない者はいません－－たとえ、それが鱗のないものであったとしても」  
「なんてことだ」  
ジュリアン少し恥ずかしく思いながらそう言った。彼はこのチュニックを既に数週間着ていた。  
「私が以前の職業についていた時によく言ったことですがね、自信があるなら好きに見せびらかせばいいのですよ」  
二人は実際に触れ合ってはいなかったが、ガラックはジュリアンが彼の熱を感じられるほどの距離に近づいていた。  
「僕はそんなつもりじゃーーもしかして君は、僕がーー」  
ガラックがその身を前にかがませ、唇をジュリアンの耳元に近づけるにしたがってジュリアンの声はだんだん小さくなっていった。ガラックの暖かい息がジュリアンの首元にかかる。  
「ジュリアン」  
ガラックは柔らかく言った。彼の口調には、今まで聞いたこともないような親密さがあった。彼は指先でジュリアンの鎖骨をなぞり、ジュリアンは未だかつてない二人の距離の近さに身を震わせた。彼はガラックの腕の中に飛び込んで、このじれったいやりとりを今すぐ終わらせたい衝動に駆られた。けれど、彼はそうしなかった。ガラックの唇がジュリアンの耳元をかすり、囁く。   
「ジュリアン、どうしてあなたはカーデシアに来たのですか？」  
ジュリアンはもうほとんど何も考えられなかった。  
「僕はーー僕はただ…助けになりたいとーー」  
突然、ガラックは一歩引き下がってその場の空気を壊した。  
「それは十分賞賛されるべきことです。ああ、あなたはきっととても疲れていることでしょう。もう休んだほうがいい。おやすみなさない、ドクター」  
彼は軽くそう言った。  
ジュリアンはガラックが閉めた寝室のドアを呆然と見つめながら、廊下の壁に崩れ落ちるように寄りかかった。彼はシャツの襟元に手を当てながら思考をめぐらせた。ガラックに関して一体何が起きているのかと考え込むのは、これが初めてのことではなかった。

***

翌朝は目の回るような慌ただしさで、ジュリアンがガラックに彼の最近の行動について尋ねる暇はなかった－－もっとも、彼がそれを聞いたところで、その日の終わりまでにより多くの疑問を抱え込むだけで終わっただろう。  
ガラックはいくつかの仕事を終わらせる必要があり、その日の朝、ジュリアンは彼と一緒に公文書館へ行った。空いている椅子がなかったので、ジュリアンは閲覧台の上に登って座り、ガラックからチェックするように頼まれた医療に関する立法議案を読んでいた。それを読んでいる間、ジュリアンは足をぶらつかせないようにしていたが、時折ガラックの手が彼の膝にそっと触れるのを感じていた。  
公文書館のファイルを持ったガラックの補佐官の一人が非難がましい目でジュリアンのことを見た。  
「閣下」  
彼は鼻に皺を少しよせ、「椅子が必要ですか？」と聞いた。  
ガラックは顔をあげることすらしなかった。  
「それは必要ありません。ドクター・ベシアの後ろ姿があそこにあることを気に入っています」  
ジュリアンは笑いをこらえ、補佐官はムッとした表情でその場を去った。  
「君のオフィス内での体面は心配しなくてもいいのかい？」  
ジュリアンは聞いた。  
「インテリアデザインの改善ですよ」  
ガラックは素気なく言ったが、彼の目はジュリアンの後背部に留まったままだった。  
からかいあうようなやりとりにもかかわらず、ジュリアンはガラックが故郷でどんな風だったのかを理解することができた。過去に彼がガラックに対して抱いていた印象は失われたーージュリアンを虜にした彼の謎と矛盾ーーそれはガラックがかぶっていた一枚の仮面のせいなのか、それともジュリアンが彼のことをより理解できるようになったからなのかは分からなかった。  
公文書館のメインフロアにいる人々は不思議な曲がりくねったパターンで動き、どこかの時点でガラックのいる場所へ行きついた。  
ジュリアンが徐々に悟ったことは、ガラックは外交上の緊急案件も、かつて彼の顧客があきらかに間違った色合いの服を真剣に求めたときと同様に、落ち着いた様子で処理しているということだった。指揮、提案、命令。そうでなければ、礼儀正しく、しかし力強く人々を彼の要求に従うように動かすガラックはジュリアンの目に魅力的に映った。  
カーデシアのためなら、ガラックは他の人々に助けを求めることをためらわなかった。彼は惑星連邦のやり方を熟知しており、カーデシアとそこに住む人々を救うためにありとあらゆる救援物資を買い、借り、そして頼み込んで手に入れることに成功し、カーデシアの人々が最も支持する人物の一人になっていた。  
けれど、戦後の余波で薬が不足し、医療人員もらさに足りていない状況でも彼はジュリアンのことを一度も呼ばなかった。  
いずれにせよ、ジュリアンはやって来たのだが。

***

「僕の患者が文句を言うかもしれない」  
ジュリアンは言った。  
「彼らは僕の鎖骨を長い間見ていないからね」  
ガラックはジュリアンの服を批評するように眺めてから、「ドクター、どんな印象を他人に持たれたいのか考えなければならない時というのはあるのですよ」と言い、服の肩の部分をグッと引き、それからその周りに手を滑らせた。  
「見せびらかしたからなんだっていうんだい？」  
ジュリアンは黙っていられず、そう聞いた。  
鏡の中のガラックは、ジュリアンが半年前だったら絶対に理解できないような表情をしていた。鼻梁下の鱗の色がわずかに深くなり、目が細められる。そのことに以前のジュリアンだったら注意を払わなかっただろう。だが、それは医者としてカーデシアの女性の治療をしている時に、その夫たちがジュリアンが何をしているのか理解できなかったときに見せる表情によく似ていた。  
ガラックがそんな保護欲を示すのはジュリアンにとって不思議で新鮮なことだったが、それは二人の間にある曖昧な謎を解き明かすのに役立つかもしれない新しいヒントの一つだった。  
「あの緑色はどうかな」  
ジュリアンは硬くなった空気をほぐすための努力をしたが、その言葉にガラックは目を剥いた。  
「以前人間の一種の特異性について読んだことがあります。あなたはよく知っていると思いますがーーそれは色覚特性と呼ばれるものです」  
「冗談だろう」  
「ですが、これはどうでしょうーー鏡を見てください」  
ジュリアンはその言葉に従った。ガラックの手がジュリアンの体の両側を滑り降り、彼の腰の上で止まった。  
「よく見てください。この服はあなたの目にどう見えていますか」  
ガラックは柔らかく言った。  
彼らの視線は鏡の上で交錯した。ガラックがあまりプロフェッショナルではない手つきで腰に触れたので、ジュリアンは唾を飲みこんだ。  
「僕はーー僕の好みだ」  
ジュリアンは喉が乾くのを感じた。  
「わかりました」  
ガラックは口角を歪めて曖昧な微笑を浮かべ、それから身を翻した。

***

ガラックは空港にジュリアンの見送りに来ることができなかったーー彼は公文書館に戻らなければならず、ジュリアンの新しい服を梱包したあと、ペルドランがそれを全部運んだ。  
「あなたが通信でとげとげしくしないことを本当に祈っています」  
ガラックは彼の家の玄関口でそう言った。  
「善処するよ」  
ジュリアンはそう言いながら、二人の間の物理的な距離の近さに躊躇した。頷くだけの別れの挨拶は非友好的だとみなされるだろうか？昨晩ガラックが彼を壁際に追い詰めことを思うと、ジュリアンは確信が持てなかった。  
ガラックはそのジレンマを、ジュリアンの顔に手を伸ばしてお互いの額を優しく合わせることで解決した。ジュリアンはガラックの暖かい首元の隆起した皮膚を感じ、ガラックの強い意思を宿した藍色の瞳から目を逸らせなかった。  
「じゃあ、元気で」  
ジュリアンはささやき、二人が別れの挨拶をしている間、何も見ないふりをしているペルドランがすぐ近くにいる事実を残念に思った。  
ガラックは体を離す前に、親指でジュリアンの頬をぬぐった。  
「あなたもです」  
二人はガラックの家の前で別れ、ジュリアンは北大陸へと向かった。  
  
***

幸か不幸か、ガラックとの数年にわたる付き合いは、ジュリアンにある種のパラノイアを植え付けた。出会ってから最初の数年間は、ガラックが想像していたよりもずっと狡猾な人物であることに直面し、その後の数年間は、ガラックをより疑わしい人物だと思っていたが、その判断を下すのは早すぎたのかもしれなかった。  
ジュリアンは落ち着かない様子でムレナラの街の中を歩いていた。彼の首都への訪問はより事態を複雑化させたように思われた－－ガラックとの関係は確実に変化したとジュリアンはほとんど確信したかと思えば、ガラックのボディランゲージと会話の内容を反芻し、自身の希望的観測をすぐに取り下げた。はっきり言って、感情の起伏をいったりきたりするのはひどく疲れることだった。  
ジュリアンは出勤し巡回診療に行ったが、彼自身の頭の中にあることだけしか理解できないのだと分かっていても、考えることをやめられなかった。理性では亡命を終え、カーデシアに権力者として戻ったガラックが謎めいた複雑な行動をすることで得られるものはないと理解していた。それに、もし彼がガラックの行動を誤解しているとしたら、ガラックはそれに気づいてきちんと礼儀正しくそれを教えてくれるだろうとも思えた。  
大部分ではガラックのことを信じられるのだが、細部がいつもジュリアンを悩ますのだった。

***

「壊れてます」  
ケヴナが言った。  
「壊れてない」  
ジュリアンは主張した。  
「ただ、ちょっと…」  
パワーサージによって、彼は数歩後ずさった。  
「壊れてます」  
ケヴナが言った。  
ジュリアンは体勢をたてなおし、頭をすっきりさせようとした。  
「わかったよ、これは壊れてる」  
彼はそう認めた。  
「まあ元気をだしてください、ナトリーー冷却機は必ずしも必要なものではないですから」  
ケヴナはまったく動揺を見せずにそう言った。  
「君はそう言うだろうけどね」  
ジュリアンはわざと不満そうな顔をしてみせた。  
「僕の立場からすると、生温いヴァランティ・シロップを好き好んで飲む人がいるとは思えない」  
「その味に慣れるには確かに時間がかかりますね」  
ケヴナは同意した。彼の瞳の中に宿る抑制されたユーモアは、ジュリアンにガラックを連想させ、それは彼の心に小さな痛みを引き起こした。  
ジュリアンは不自然に長く黙り込んでしまったことに気がついて、軽く咳払いをしてから会話を続けた。  
「ええと、僕はその味に慣れる努力をするべきだろうね」  
彼はそう言い、無理矢理笑ってみせた。  
「もう遅いしーーそろそろ家に帰った方がいいんじゃないかな？君の妻が心配するだろう」  
ケヴナは目を細めた。  
「ドクター・ベシア、あなたは私を早めに退勤させようとしていませんか？」  
「もちろんそんなわけはない」  
ジュリアンは何食わぬ顔で言った。  
「そんなやり方では子供と孫を育てた私を騙せませんよ。あなたが私をはやく退出させようとしているのは、そうすればあなたが転送されてきたメッセージを聞くことができるからでしょう？」  
ジュリアンは少し赤くなった。  
ケヴナの表情が和らぐ。  
「あなたはそれほど長く主大陸（メイン・コンティネント）には滞在しませんでした。もし希望するなら、異動だって可能だったはずです、ナトリーー私はあなたの腕を買っているからこそ言うのですが、あなたは今ここで、あなたの時間と能力を浪費しています」  
ジュリアンは唇を噛んだ。  
「僕はーー僕にはわからないんだ。もし彼がーー」  
ケヴナは短く乾いた笑い声をたてた。  
「信じてください、ナトリ。私にはカーデシア人男性が真剣かどうかは分かります。彼からのメッセージの頻繁さは、両大陸の距離が許す限り、彼はあなたとの距離を縮めようとしていることを示しています」  
ジュリアンは窓の外を見た。  
「彼は、どうして僕がここに来たのか聞いたんだ」  
「あなたは何故ここに来たのですか？」  
「最初は、自分でも分からなかった」  
ジュリアンはそれを認めた。

***

彼は、自分でも理解できる明確な答えを求めていたーーそれは何かきちんとした展望があるもので、道すがらに見つけたようなものではないはずだった。  
けれど、それは狂気のようなものだった。ある朝起きて、あの凄惨な戦争の後では宇宙基地の医務室の研修医としての元の生活に戻れないと完全に悟ったこと。彼の愛した女性が亡くなり、そして彼女の名前を引き継ぐもう一人の女性を愛したこと。餞別として渡された小説の一文を読み、その本の贈り主のぼろぼろになった故郷が数光年先にあることに思い至ったこと－－それら全てが狂気のようなものだった、とジュリアンは確かに言えた。  
そして数ヶ月後、彼は古い友人との複雑な友情が、想像していた以上の意味を持っていたのではないかと疑い始めた－－それをどう、説明できるだろうか？  
「コンピュータ、メッセージを記録」  
ジュリアンはそう言って、深く息を吸った。  
「やあ、ガラック。最近僕は、ランチタイムに文学作品について語り合ったことをよく懐かしく思うんだ。もう何年も僕たちはそれをしていないけど、君と語り合いたいある特別な作品がある」  
緊張する必要はない。ジュリアンは自分自身に言い聞かせ、リラックスしてゆっくりと言葉を続けた。  
「君が立ち去る前に、僕に一冊の本を置いていったね。『北大陸からの手紙』。君がいなくなって少し経ってから、僕はそれを読んだ。そして僕はーー僕はただこの場所でできることをしたいと思った。僕は自分の技術が役に立つ場所へ行きたかった。この場所での仕事と経験は僕の人生の中で最も満足のいくものだったと、君に言っておきたい」  
彼は唇を舐めて少し言葉を止め、そしてまた話し始めた。  
「だけど、ここに来てカーデシア人たちの中で生活するまで、色々なことに僕は気がつかなかった。例えば、『北大陸からの手紙』がロマンス小説だったことには全くそれまで気がつかなかった－－なぜなら、小説の中での出来事があまりに僕が君と一緒に過ごした日々に似ていたからだ」  
ジュリアンは悲しげな笑みをスクリーンに向かって浮かべた。  
「僕は何も分かっていなかった」  
彼は少しだけ躊躇った。  
「君はなぜ僕がカーデシアに来たのか知りたがったね。でも、それは僕がここに留まった理由とは違う」  
彼はまるでガラックが正面にいるかのように、コンピュータのスクリーンを真っ直ぐに見つめて言った。  
「エリム、僕は君のためにここに残ったんだ」

***

「またあなたにメッセージが届いていますよ、ナトリ」  
ディスプレイを横目で見ながら、ケヴナが言った。  
「優先事項のマークがつけられています」  
ジュリアン少し眉をあげ、好奇心と不安の両方を感じた。その時患者はいなかったので、彼はサイド・モニターへ歩み寄った。  
「コンピュータ、メッセージを再生」  
すると、怒り狂ったガラックの顔がスクリーンに映し出された。ガラックは感心するほど見事な憤怒の形相をしていたが、それは実際のところ取り澄ましたもので、彼だけが表現できる独特の表情だった。  
「ジュリアン・ベシア、私はあなたのことを七年待ちました。そして今あなたはこの非礼を海を隔てて行うのですか？もしあなた今晩の便でこちらに来ないのなら、私自らあなたを連れにそちらの大陸に行くところですが、あいにく私にはそれをする時間が本当にありません」  
メッセージはそこで唐突に終わり、ジュリアンは呆然と立ち尽くした。  
「七年？」  
明らかに立ち聞きをしていたケヴナが、信じられない様子で言った。  
「いったいあなたはその間ずっと何をしていたのですか？」  
ジュリアンは赤くなった。  
「僕たちはよくランチを一緒に食べたんだ。それから、よく文学について議論した」  
ケヴナはじっと彼を見つめた。  
「そして彼は一度もその手をあなたの肩に置きませんでしたか？」  
ジュリアンは少し身をよじらせた。  
「いや、彼はそれをやった」  
「彼はプレゼントを渡しませんでしたか？」  
「彼はそれもやった」  
「彼はあなたと口論を、あるいは許しを請いませんでしたか？」  
「彼はそれを全部やった」  
ジュリアンは言いながら、耳が熱くなるのを感じた。  
ケヴナは頭を振った。  
「ナトリ、あなたはいったい何を待っていたのです？」  
「僕は何も知らなかったんだ。僕たちは友達だと思っていた」  
ジュリアンはそう言って、過去の自分の無知に顔をしかめた。  
「とにかく、今は荷物をまとめ始めるのが最善でしょう」  
ケヴナはさらに「あなたが持っていけないものは、後で私が送りますから」と付け加えた。  
「僕があちらにずっといることになるかどうかは分からないけどーー」  
「ナトリ、もしあなたが短期の訪問や診察以外の理由でここに戻ってきたら、私自身があたなを首都へ追い返します」  
ケヴナは固くそう言い、それから驚きを隠さず軽蔑の籠った調子で「七年」と呟いた。

***

ジュリアンがガラックの家の扉を叩いた時には、既に深夜になっていたが、挨拶をする前にガラックは彼のことを家の中に引き入れた。  
ガラックは強くジュリアンの瞳を五秒ほど見つめた後、そのまま彼を閉じたドアに押し付けてキスをした。  
手から滑り落ちた自分の荷物が床に落ちる音さえ、ジュリアンは気がつかなかった。ジュリアンがガラックの首筋にその手を置くと、ガラックは彼の口の中で喘ぎ、ジュリアンのことを強く引き寄せた。  
空気を求めて二人は離れ、ジュリアンは口を開いた。  
「ガラックーーエリム、僕はーー」  
ガラックはジュリアンの言葉をキスで中断した。  
「ジュリアン、どうか誤解しないで欲しいのですが、私はあなたとの会話にはもう本当に飽き飽きしています」  
「君がそう言うのなら、分かった」  
ジュリアンは従順にというよりは、切迫した様子で彼の言葉に同意した。  
二人は階段を上り、ガラックはジュリアンのチュニックを脱がせて床の上にパタパタと落とし、彼の鎖骨に口付けた。そしてジュリアンをしっかりと壁に押し付け、片方の大腿部を彼の両足の間に置いた。ガラックがそっとジュリアンの耳たぶに歯を立てた時、部屋の中には十分に空気がないように思われた。  
一方ジュリアンは、成果なくとにかくガラックの服のあちこちを触った後、ガラックの首筋の鱗を梳いた。そっと、ゆっくりと、とジュリアンは自分に言い聞かせたが、ガラックが彼の首の肌を吸ったことで鋭く息を吸ってしまい、思わず指先に力を込めてしまった。  
ガラックの本心からの呻き声は、偶然の賜物だった。  
「続けようか？」  
その手をガラックの耳の裏の敏感な鱗に滑らせながら、ジュリアンは聞いた。  
ガラックは彼の指の下で震え、  
「お願いします」  
と掠れた声で言った。  
ジュリアンは耳の下の鱗に優しく口付け、それを舌で梳いてから軽く口に含んだ。ガラックはさらに体を彼に押し付けた。  
「どうかな？」  
ジュリアンは硬いものがあたるのを感じながら、彼の耳元に囁いた。  
「会話については先ほど言ったはずですが？」  
ガラックはわざとらしく責める調子で言った。  
ジュリアンはそれを無視した。  
「僕は、君のが見たいんだ」  
彼は不満げに言って、ガラックの服を引っ張った。  
「あなたが望むなら、なんでも」  
慌ただしくジュリアンのズボンを脱がしながら、ガラックは言った。  
「君のシニアズが見たい」  
ジュリアンは囁き、指先をガラックの衣服で覆われた鎖骨の上へと押し付けた。  
ガラックはまた体を震わせた。  
「まるで、私が拒否するとでも言いたげですね」  
彼はそう言い、ジュリアンを隣の部屋へと導いた。  
ガラックは自分の服を脱ぎながら、ジュリアンをベッドの上に載せ、ジュリアンは残りの服を自分で脱いだ。ガラックは賞賛するようにジュリアンのことを長く見つめてから、伝統的に硬いカーデシアのベッドの上に彼のことを押し倒した。  
ガラックの鎖骨に軽く触れた時、ジュリアンはガラックの表情に強く惹きつけられた。突然、彼はガラックの切望する眼差しがどういうものなのかを初めて理解した。  
「これ以上、私は待ちたくありません」  
ガラックは柔らかく言った。  
「だったら、待つ必要はない」  
ジュリアンも同等の真剣さでそれに答えた。  
ジュリアンはガラックが何をするのか知っていたはずだったーーガラックの指は滑らかに中に滑り込み、彼は恍惚とジュリアンの表情を伺いながらもう一本の指をゆっくり入れ、取り出した。  
ジュリアンはその場所の筋肉を緩め、「待つ必要はない」と言った。もっとも、それは懇願に近いものだったが。  
ガラックはジュリアンの中に入り、ジュリアンの両足を彼の腰の上に引き上げた。もしジュリアンが密かに数年間、冷静さと落ち着きを欠いたガラックの様子を知りたいと願っていたのだとしたら、彼はこれ以上ないほどその答えを今目の前にしていた－－口を半開きにし、髪の毛を乱したガラックはゆっくりとジュリアンの身体に彼自身を滑り込ませるか、それとも激しくマットレスの上にその身を沈めるか、決めあぐねているようだった。  
ジュリアンはそのジレンマを、ガラックの臀部にその両手を置いてきつく引き寄せることで解決した。  
そこから先は考える余裕はなかった。ジュリアンはガラックの下腹部の柔らかくしなやかな鱗が、堪え難く心地よい感覚を引き起こすことに気がついた。彼はありとあらゆる声をあげていることに気づいていたがそれを止めることはできず、ガラックも気にする様子はなかった。ガラックが吐き出すカーデシア語の断片をジュリアンは聞いて理解しようとしたが、ガラックが正確な角度で体を動かすので、ジュリアンは言いたいことを口にすることはできず、体を硬くして二人の体の間で乱雑に飛沫を散らした。  
ガラックは動きを緩めたが、止めることはなかった。彼が絶頂に達したとき、ジュリアンは深く低い呻き声が彼の骨の隅々まで響き渡るのを感じた。  
数分後、彼はガラックの「ジュリアン、もう眠ってしまうのですか？」という訝しげな声を聞いた。  
「いいや、そんなことは…」  
ジュリアンはもごもごと呟いたが、すぐに夢の中へと落ちていった。

***

目を覚ました時には、残念ながら既に朝になっていた。  
「あなたがいつもそんな風にすぐに眠りに落ちてしまうなら、いつになったら私たちはきちんとしたピロー・トークができるのでしょうね」  
批判というよりは驚いた様子でガラックは柔らかくそう言った。彼は半身をベッドの上に起こしており、その手には読書のためのデータパッドがあった。  
「いつもはこんな風じゃない」  
ジュリアンは言った。  
「昨晩は夢中になりすぎた、と言えるんじゃないかな」  
ガラックは口角を歪ませ、親密に微笑んだ。  
「甘い言葉を言いますね」  
彼はそう言ったが、得意げな表情を微かに浮かべていた。  
ジュリアンはガラックに少し近づいた。  
「何を読んでるんだい？」  
「ああ、一冊の古い愛読書ですよ。かつて私が七年間の努力の最後の試みとして、ある人に贈ったものです」  
ジュリアンは自嘲するように笑った。  
「当ててみようか？『北大陸からの手紙』？」  
「その通りです。けれど、私自身もこれが実際のところ成功するとは思っていませんでした」  
「最初は成功しなかった」  
ガラックの腕に気怠げに指を滑らせながら、ジュリアンは言った。  
「それが意味することに気がついたのは後のことだった。君が何か言ってくれれば、七年もかかることはなかったのに」  
ガラックは真剣な面持ちでジュリアンのことを見た。  
「それは私の望むところではありませんでした。私があなたへの興味を告げ、他の人々のようにあなたをベッドに連れて行けば、今私たちがこうしてここにいたと思いますか？」  
ジュリアンはそれについて考えてみた。  
「いや、こうはならなかっただろうね」  
彼は認めた。  
「だから、そうする気になれなかったのですよ」  
ガラックは言った。  
「今の状況の方が、より私にとって望ましいことだったとは確実に言えます」  
「どうしてカーデシアに僕を呼ばなかったんだい？」  
沈黙の後で、ジュリアンは聞いた。  
ガラックはまた微笑んだ。それは、彼だけに見せる新たな秘密の笑顔だった。  
「なぜなら、私はもうひとつ質問をしなければならないからです」  
「それはなんだい？」  
ジュリアンは困惑しながら聞いた。  
「ここにいてください」  
それは命令ではなく、ガラックの心からの願いだった。  
ジュリアンは微笑んだ。答えを考える必要はなかった。  
「分かってるんだろう？もちろん、そうする」  
彼はそう言ってガラックを引き寄せ、もう一度キスをした。


End file.
